Henry, Don't Do Magic
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Can you do a oneshot where Regina and Emma get high off magic by accident and it turns into a morning after "Don't do drugs, Henry." After school special? - Anon prompt on Tumblr.


_Hi anon, thanks for the prompt. Hope you like :) _

With Henry at a sleepover Emma decides to use the opportunity to have another magic lesson with her girlfriend. At Regina's insistence she's begun learning again although Emma was expecting more fireball and a lot less of what looks Regina's home-made Breaking Bad kit.

"Are you ready dear?" Regina asks setting up the various ingredients and equipment before strolling over and giving the pouting blonde a kiss, "What's up?"

"When do we do fun magic?" Emma asks in response twiddling a potion vial with her fingers.

Regina frowns at her plucking the glowing vial out of Emma's hands, "Magic is not a toy Emma."

"I know but Henry's not here so why can't we do something fun?"

"You're supposed to be learning for protection" Regina reminds her.

"Regina you use magic to do laundry and juggling fireballs when you're bored. I think we can have a fun lesson"

Regina frowns, "Emma"

Emma jumps up before kissing the other woman sweetly, "Come on pwease. Just one fun spell."

Regina rolls her eyes, "Fine. You're lucky you have your adorable moments Emma." _  
_

"Yay! Love you" she replies kissing her again, "We both need to have some fun."

The brunette grins before guiding Emma to the potion set. "Okay we can make a potion that is essentially a little like apple cider."

"So magical alcohol?" Emma asks.

"More like this world's equivalent of moonshine"

"Awesome" Emma grins, "Why have you never told me about this kind of magic?"

"Well you need to be very precise. Plus I think apple cider is nicer. Now you have to do this exactly as I say or well I don't know what will happen. So please be careful Emma" Regina pleads.

Emma nods listening to the instructions as Regina guides her. As she adds the last ingredient Regina sneezes knocking the powder in Emma's hand and sending all of it into the vial.

"That can't be good" Emma mutters before attempting to stir it. As she reaches for a stirrer she knocks the vial over sending it crashing to the ground and sending a plume of blue smoke into the air.

Regina and Emma cough as they accidentally inhale the stuff, "What did you do?" Regina asks worriedly.

"Me? You sneezed and knocked the powder in"

"You dropped it. Emma I feel funny" Regina says as the magic begins to hit her. "You're pretty" she adds with a giggle reaching out to touch Emma's skin which looks oh so soft.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks as Regina runs her fingers over Emma's arm with an amused giggle.

"Your skin. It's so soft and Emmaey"

Emma giggles feeling her mind grow foggy. She puts her hand over Regina's, "And you're all Reginaey. What was in that magic?"

Regina shakes her head, "I don't ca-are!" she singsongs before jumping up stumbling slightly, "I want cookies."

"Don't eat them all!" Emma whines racing the brunette to the kitchen. She skids on her socks laughing at the sparky feeling in her feet as she does before grabbing the book. She rams a handful into her mouth before throwing some at Regina who moves to catch some just about grabbing one though the others end up all over the kitchen.

"Cookie rain!" Regina shouts excitedly gathering the cookies and crumbling them over the floor.

Emma laughs, "We need muffin rain too!"

"And ice-cream rain!" Regina shouts opening the freezer before pouring ice-cream over the floor as Emma throws muffin crumbs into the mint choc chip stream.

"Our moat is complete!" Emma cheers before pulling Regina up onto the kitchen island. "And my castle has a queen"

"Our castle has two queens" Regina corrects with a giggle before kissing Emma. She chuckles at the feel of Emma's lips against her own. "You feel sparkly"

Emma nods as her lips tingle, "We're the queens of the castle" she sings cheerfully.

Regina gasps in adoration, "You have such a beautiful voice." She then affirms her statement through some applause before suddenly sighing. "Emma" she says insistently before poking Emma in the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored" Regina huffs.

"Movie?" Emma asks, "Have you ever seen Finding Nemo?"

Regina shakes her head, "Can a queen get a lift from her knight?"

Emma grins before hopping off the counter and into the ice-cream before tugging Regina onto her back who squeals and grabs their bag of cookies. The pair laugh and stumble through to the living room leaving ice-cream footprints in their wake.

As they enter Emma trips toppling herself into the floor and sending Regina into the couch. They both sit up laughing, "Oops" Regina says through a giggle.

Emma crawls over her kissing her clumsily, "Oops" she repeats before rolling them towards the DVD player, "Nemo time. Nemo time. Time to keep swimming"

Regina rolls onto her back staring up at the ceiling, "Emma can you see the colours?"

"Huh?" Emma asks sliding the DVD in before lying down next to Regina and taking her hand. "What colours?"

"Look" Regina says pointing to the swirling patterns she sees on the ceiling, "There's a purple you and a purple me. We're purple together Emma" Regina says in a serious tone.

Emma grins widely, "Of course we are. If you weren't I'd bring you with me to purple land anyway."

Regina giggles, "I love you purple Emma"

"I love you too purple Regina. I think we should go dancing!" she suddenly suggests pulling Regina up.

"Yes with those fish!" Regina agrees pointing to the animated clownfish on their TV screen.

"We can get some real fish!" Emma suggests.

"Named Emma 2 and Regina 2" Regina replies before using her hand to poof up a goldfish bowl with two fish swimming inside of it. She holds it proudly in her hands as she and Emma stare mesmerised at the two little fish before they decide to go out to the garden.

Regina sets their fish on the wall by her apple tree before taking her shoes off and letting her feet touch the bare grass. She yelps and giggles before hopping and skipping over the grass towards Emma, "Tickly grass!"

Emma laughs before catching Regina and beginning to spin them round the garden, "Tickly you" she replies tickling Regina's sides. "We're dancing" she announces as she swirls and twirls them around to an imaginary song.

They dance for hours before collapsing onto the grass. Regina can feel her eyelids growing Emma, "Em I think I might be sleepy"

"Me too" Emma yawns, "Let's sleep in this bed" she says before pulling Regina close to her. The brunette nods before snuggling into an already snoozing Emma.

* * *

Henry yawns and stretches as he makes his way up the driveway and then into his house. He dumps his backpack by the door frowning as neither of his mothers come to greet him, "Mom? Ma?" he calls out before spotting the trail of green footprints on the floor. He furrows his brow in confusion before following the prints into the living room to find the TV blaring the credits of Finding Nemo and spilled potions everywhere.

"What the hell happened?" he asks aloud before wandering through to the kitchen.

"Whoa!" he gasps seeing the mess of ice-cream, cookies and muffins over the kitchen floor. He laughs before walking round it to the back door, "I'm so not cleaning that up" he says before peering out into the garden.

He laughs again before walking over to his sleeping mothers. "Uh Moms? Everything okay?" he asks before tentatively poking Emma with his foot. She stirs with a loud groan before shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight, "Oh God" she grumbles jostling Regina.

The brunette wakes with a frown before pressing her hand to her bruised and sore eye. "Ow" she whines, "Henry honey how was your sleepover?"

"Fine what happened to you guys?"

"Long story kid. Why do we have fish?" Emma asks pointing to the bowl. Regina frowns before shaking her head, "I don't know. Is your head killing you?"

"Yes." Emma replies before helping Regina up. Henry grabs the fishbowl as they walk slowly inside. Regina shrieks as she sees the state of the kitchen, "Oh my god. What happened in here?"

"Oh no. I think I remember something about a moat for our castle?" Emma says as they walk around the sugary sticky mess, "Henry don't do drugs." Emma warns.

"I second that" Regina adds, "Or you'll end up with a messy kitchen and fish and a black eye and you'll have no idea how any of it happened."

"And you'll wake up with a very grown up headache and wish to lie down in a dark room."

Henry laughs, "Trust me guys after seeing the state of the house and you two I'm not going to do drugs."

"Not even magical ones. Especially not ones made by amateurs" Regina says rubbing her sore eye.

"You sneezed. This was your doing" Emma moans resting her head against Regina's shoulder.

"Whatever" Regina mumbles sleepily resting her head against Emma's, "Either way it was a bad idea."

"Just go back to sleep" Emma says before closing her eyes and drifting off again.

Henry shakes his head at the two snoring women. He grabs a blanket before smiling, "I'll never accidentally get drunk of high on magic" he says knowing they can't hear him, "I'm way more careful than you two are."

He grabs two glasses of water putting them down on the table for when they wake up before shutting off their DVD. He wonders what on earth they got up to last night. Whatever it was he can tell the morning after really isn't worth it.

He writes them a quick note before deciding to go grab breakfast at Granny's.

_Dear Mom and Ma, _

_Hopefully your "grown-up headaches" (really Ma?!) are better now. I'm at Granny's. I've left you the kitchen to clean up as punishment for being so careless with magic. Oh and don't worry I won't ever get magically high so you're very weird very after school special kind of speech worked (that or it was seeing the state of you. Who knows? Either way it worked.) _

_See ya later_

_Henry _

_PS. Feed the fish. _

* * *

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
